


The Devil's Alphabet (Prelude)

by Phoenix1966



Series: The Devil's Alphabet [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1966/pseuds/Phoenix1966
Summary: Jensen and Jared lived in different worlds that were about to collide. Someone was bound to break.





	The Devil's Alphabet (Prelude)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glimpse of a world I will explore in much greater depth in the future, more than likely after I complete my Ancient Rome AU. Slightly modified from its original posting on Tumblr.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies that this was all for fun and no profit was made and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> I do not give permission for anyone to repost my works anywhere. If this continues, I will delete all my work and no longer post.

 

 

 

> “Of covetousness, we may truly say that it makes’ both the Alpha and Omega in the devil’s alphabet, and that it is the first vice in corrupt nature which moves, and the last which dies.”
> 
> Robert South

 

“New group coming in,” Chris announced, poking his head into Jensen’s office, trying to adjust his eyes to the muted light that Jensen preferred. The blinds were drawn, as usual, with a weak puddle of light dribbling from a desk lamp onto the glossy surface beneath it. Jensen noted that Chris shivered despite his alpha metabolism at the rather stark and dreary room. But this was Jensen’s domain, so the other alpha remained appropriately silent about his decorative choices.

Jensen in question raised his eyes, right eyebrow quirked in his signature expression, asking the question Christian was expecting. “And I care why?” he grumbled, voice low and gravelly. “Do you think these reports will write themselves?” He vaguely waved toward an insanely neat stack of papers resting in his “in” box. There was precious little else on the massive desk that dominated the office.

Chris sauntered in, easy-limbed and loose- gaited. He knew that casualness rankled Jensen to no end. “Thought you might want to take a gander,” he offered. He plopped down, without express invitation, onto the edge of Jensen’s mahogany desk and ruffled the stack of papers absently like a Vegas blackjack dealer his deck of cards. “All work and no play…” he murmured, smirking when Jensen moved the sheaf of documents out of his reach after tapping the collection on the desk, straightening them back to their right-angled, military precision.

Jensen sighed at Chris’ casual familiarity, but that was the only outward show of annoyance he made. The dark-haired alpha always had liked to brush his fur the wrong way. Despite their friendship, the older man delighted in riling Jensen at every opportunity. He didn’t outrank him within the hierarchy of the firm, so he tried to rub Jensen’s nose in it in other ways. Focusing on the dull wash of the laptop screen before him, Jensen tried to act dismissive. “Like I have the time or inclination to take an interest in an _omega_ ,” he replied, the last word dripping with sarcasm. Jensen barely restrained himself from wiping his mouth after the distasteful label crossed his lips.

“Son,” Chris drawled, smirking when Jensen couldn’t control a shudder, “you don’t need ‘time’,” he hooked his fingers in the air, “for an omega. Those bitches are there for you, not the other way ‘round.”

“Chris,” Jensen huffed, fingers tapping an angry staccato on his laptop, words marching across the screen like ants, “air quotes make you look like an ass.” He didn’t need to look up to know what Chris was doing. When Jensen did pause, it was long enough to glance at the faded, stitched leather of the shorter man’s boot, peeking out from beneath his dress slacks. “So do cowboy boots. Unless you need the heels. Compensating for something?”

“Fine, fine,” Chris grumbled, hopping off Jensen’s desk and striding over to the window. With a rough snap, he opened the floor-to-ceiling blinds, filling the room with blinding light. “I’m only here for the view anyway, since you have the best one.”

“Being a partner has its perks, Christian,” Jensen mumbled, fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed. He wanted to get the Parker brief finished before he headed home that evening, even though it wasn’t needed until next week. “Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today” was a phrase Jensen lived and breathed by.

“’Cept, apparently, having time for your _own_ needs. You know,” he continued, the weird mix of Texan and Oklahoman twang in his rough voice strangely soothing, “those pesky, little urges we have now and again?” Pausing to glance back out the bared windows, he studied the figures below with a frown. “On the other hand,” he admitted reluctantly, “you might not be missing much. This is a pretty sorry looking bunch and that’s saying something, considering what the rangers have been bringing in lately.”

Jensen breathed out loudly; the other alpha was not taking the hint and didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. He pushed away from his desk and reluctantly joined Chris by the window, making sure through scent and body language to show it was the very last thing he wanted to do. Although he had no intention of attending the auction, he realized their firm would probably end up having to deal with the red tape from the contracts and sales; he might as well get an idea of what to expect and familiarize himself with the stock.

The shorter alpha was right – it  _was_  a sad, ragtag pack. Most of the wild-caught omegas that came across the auction block were feral and dangerous, but malnourished and slight. Their culling at the hands of the Rangers was a kindness really, given how poorly they survived on their own. Statistics proved that ninety percent perished without their intervention. This group had all the same markers except for one. Jensen’s eye was drawn to the tallest in the herd. There was no way to miss him.

Head and shoulders above the rest, he was well-muscled and could almost be mistaken for an alpha with his solid build. Stripped down to the waist, his toned pecs and abs were on display to the delight of the alphas and betas who whistled and called out to them as they were marched along the street. Someone, probably one of the handlers, had tugged his borrowed pants down so they rested just below the crest of his tantalizing ass. And since the omega was collared and had his hands secured behind his back from a band that originated at his silver collar and ran the length of his spine, there was little he could do about it. That didn’t stop him from straining against his bonds and unwittingly putting on more of a show, flexing his biceps with the struggle. His honeyed skin, mottled by scattered bruises, shone in the sun and Jensen unconsciously licked his full lips at the sight.

When one of the handlers shoved a small, dark-haired omega female, making her crash to her knees, the tall one snarled and snapped at him despite his restraints. The handler didn’t hesitate to strike him across the jaw. He stumbled, but didn’t fall, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva at the one who had hit him and stood his ground, body language daring the alpha to try it again.

 _That one_ , Jensen thought to himself,  _will fight his owner every step of the way._

Taking a last look as the omega was eventually forced along with the rest of the herd down to the city courtyard until they were nothing more than colored splotches against gray architecture, Jensen checked his watch and decided he would be attending the auction after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The original version is [here](http://phoenix1966sbottom.tumblr.com/post/156766877584/the-devils-alphabet-new-group-coming-in) if you want to reblog on Tumblr.
> 
> You can find out about fic updates and what I'm planning on working on at my Tumblr, where I also post fic recs for bottom!Jared/Sam stories.
> 
> [This](http://phoenix1966sbottom.tumblr.com/post/149912060889/about-this-blogsticky-post) post will tell you about the blog, so you know what you're getting into. :)


End file.
